Fallen Angel
by Soran
Summary: Sora relatives are dead. Sora is now sent to live with a teen named Riku. Will Sora become friends with this troubled teen? SR


Soran: Hehe, I got so many reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
Subaru: I wonder how this story is going to come out?  
  
Siren: Its going to suck!!  
  
Soran: T-T You have so much faith in me.  
  
Siren: I know. ^-^!!  
  
Soran: ::Throws potato::  
  
Siren: ::Gets hit with a potato:: Owch! You monkey!!  
  
Soran: Hairball.  
  
Siren: Riceball.  
  
Soran: Mm riceball...Oh..umm...Pig ball.  
  
Siren: Blitzball.  
  
Soran: fireball.  
  
Siren: Iceball.  
  
Soran: Earthball.  
  
Eve: Umm....Guys.  
  
Subaru: We don't own anything. ::Watches as fight continues:: How long is this going to last.  
  
Eve: Too long. Might as well do the warnings. This fic is AU!!! Will have lemons in later chappies, some naughty language, adult situations, some violence, and slight chance of mentions of rape.  
  
Subaru: Come on Soran!!!!  
  
Eve: Don't help!!!  
  
*****************************  
Chapter 1: The Angel Has Fallen  
*****************************  
  
A small sandy haired girl gazed outside her window. She shook of fright, feeling scared. 'Mommy....went bye bye.' She thought, then couldn't stop her tears from falling. 'Daddy...Was bad...Very bad. Police took daddy away....For very long time....Why did daddy hurt mommy? Why did he hurt others?.........Why did he hurt me?' She brushed her tears away, her tears pouring down her face.  
  
She clutched the teddy bear in her arms. 'Mommy gave me teddy bear....Then went bye bye....I hate daddy.....He hates me....Thats why he hurt me....Now...I'm..alone.' She shook from crying.  
  
********  
  
A silver haired teen leaned back in his chair, eating a piece of toast. "Mom, what are you doing?" He asked, finishing off his toast.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going to be late for work. What day is it?" The lady put things in a briefcase.  
  
"Fri-day." The boy answered.  
  
"Aw crap!!" She stopped in front of him.  
  
"Son, I have a girl coming over. The police couldn't find any relatives for her to live with, and I offered to help."  
  
"So thats why you've been working on the spare room." He said.  
  
"Since I'm coming home late, I need you to watch her, intill I get home. Please don't do anything stupid!!" She said, then ran out of the house.  
  
He got up, grabbing a bag. He walked out of his house, and started to walk to school. He was then glomped. He turned around, seeing a red haired teen. "What do you want, Kairi?"  
  
"Nothing, I saw you and came to walk with you to school." She smiled.  
  
"Don't you take a bus, or something?" He frowned.  
  
"Well yes, but I saw you and wanted to walk with you."  
  
The two walked together, intill they reached the school grounds. He watched as Kairi called over someone, and took this time to escape. 'She never leaves me alone!!' He thought.  
  
He leaned back in his seat, not listening to the teacher, but just thinking. "Mr. Riku!!"  
  
He looked up at the angry teacher. "What?"  
  
"Did you here me?" He shook his head.  
  
"Nope, not a word." He listened as the class chuckled.  
  
The teacher sighed. "Your mom called and said for you to go home. She also said, someone is taking you home." He yawned, then grabbed his things. "Did you get the homework?"  
  
"Nope." He answered and left, leaving the teacher pissed. He walked down a large hall, and soon came to the courtyard. A police car was out there, and was staring at him.  
  
"Are you Mr. Riku?"  
  
He nodded. "So, where am I going?"  
  
"We have brought the little girl, she is at your house." He nodded.  
  
He got into the police car. He looked through the window, watching the houses go by. Soon, they were parked at his house. He got out, noticing another car. The police looked at him, then turned towards the car and opened the door. "Come on Sora, time to get out."  
  
He watched as the police was met with a foot. "I'm not going!!!!! I don't want to stay here!!!!!!"  
  
"Now, come on, Sora." The police tried to get into the car but, fell back as the girl kicked him again.  
  
He walked to the other side of the car, and opened the door. He saw a small girl, holding a teddy bear in one hand, and a small purple bag in the other hand. He grabbed her, pulling her out of the car. She struggled, as he pulled her out. He set her on the ground, then turned to the police. The one that was kicked several times went into his car, and the other police gave him a folder. "Whats this?"  
  
"Its a folder about her. All her records." He nodded then watched the police go to his car and drive away.  
  
He turned towards the little girl, who was crying. He sighed, but kneeled down. "You name is...Sora?"  
  
She nodded, but turned away from him. "Leave me alone!!"  
  
"You could either stay here and cry, or come with me and I'll get you something to eat." He stood up, then walked towards his house. He smiled, hearing soft footsteps behind him.  
  
***************  
End of Chapter 1  
***************  
  
Soran: Hehe, were done with chappie 1!!!  
  
Subaru: Review if you want us to continue.  
  
Siren: We love reviews.  
  
Eve: Flamers aren't wanted, but flame us we would laugh at you, then make a big scene about it. If you don't feel like being embarrassed, then no flaming. 


End file.
